wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (video)
"It's a Wiggly Wiggly World" is the tenth Wiggles video from 2000. It's their first video to introduce guest stars which are Slim Dusty, Christine Anu, Rolf Harris, Kamahl, Tim Finn, Jimmy Little and Atsuko Arai and is the first Wiggles video released in the 2000s. Synopsis The Wiggles sing an assortment of Wiggly songs with their friends all over Australia. Song List Note: All songs are taken from the album It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World, except where noted otherwise. #In the Wiggles World #Here Come the Wiggles #In the Big Red Car We Like to Ride #I Love to Have a Dance with Dorothy #Taba Naba #Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport #Sing with Me #Hey, Hey, Hey, We're all Pirate Dancing #Another Cuppa #Starry Night (new song) #Six Months in a Leaky Boat #One Little Coyote #Blow Me Down #Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car #Morningtown Ride #Haru Ga Kita Special Features * Electronic Storybook: Murray and his Marvellous Guitar * Wiggly Wiggly World Friends *Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! Episodes: Garden Fun and Rhythms Plot The video intro is the theme of TV Series 2. The difference is instead of The Wiggles appearing in front of Wigglehouse, they're in space floating in front of the Wiggly, Wiggly, World with the video title. *'Song 1: 'In The Wiggles' World The Wiggles introduce themselves and ask if they want to meet their friends Captain Feathersword, Dorothy, Wags, and Henry. *'Song 2': Here Come the Wiggles Driving in the Big Red Car, Greg sits in the yellow seat and watches the road. Anthony sits in the blue seats and likes to eat crackers. Jeff sits in the purple seat and will try to stay awake if you can help him. Murray asks can you guess what seat he sits in? That's right, the red one, and he likes to play his guitar. So why don't we go for a ride in the Big Red Car. *'Song 3': In the Big Red Car We Like to Ride Greg introduces Slim Dusty in the next song. *'Song 4' - I Love to Have a Dance with Dorothy - featuring Slim Dusty. The Wiggles and Mascots dance in a barn while Slim Dusty plays guitar from the rafters. Murray introduces Christine Anu who talks about the Taba Naba song which comes from the Eastern Torres Strait and is sung in the Meriam Mir language. Taba Naba translates to "Let's go to the reef and have a good time". *'Song 5': Taba Naba - featuring Christine Anu. Greg and Christine sit with a bunch of kids to do the dance while the other three Wiggles play guitars. Anthony introduces Rolf Harris. Rolf has a wobble board, which makes a wobbly sound when you shake it. He wrote the next song. *'Song 6': Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport – featuring Rolf Harris. The Wiggles dance around while Rolf uses the wobble board. Greg introduces Kamahl. He and Dorothy will sing together for the first time. *'Song 7': Sing with Me – featuring Kamahl. Each of the Wiggles visits Captain Feathersword and shows off a silly wiggly dance. Captain has one too and demonstrates: "Do the dance, do the dance, do the pirate dance!" Let's all do pirate dancing! *'Song 8':Hey, Hey, Hey, We're all Pirate Dancing Greg says we have a problem. Captain Feathersword can't stop drinking rosy tea from Dorothy. To show how addicted he is, Captain asks Greg a bunch of questions like: What's letter comes after S? What do you put a golf ball on? What do you eat scones and jam with? The answer of course is Tea! *'Song 9': Another Cuppa Murray talks about the time when he once spoke about the stars. Flashback – Murray looks in the sky and wants to serenade them. *'Song 10': Starry Night He wishes he could see his favorite constellation the Great Guitar. And then he's able to spot it. Murray marks he always wanted to play with the big stars. Greg introduces Tim Finn, who's from New Zealand. He wrote the next song for the Captain. *'Song 11': Six Months in a Leaky Boat – featuring Tim Finn. Murray and Greg make animal sounds and they guess what they are. *'Song 12': One Little Coyote The Wiggles and the pirate dancers greet Captain Feathersword. Murray remarks how everyone's there to dance with him. Well, blow me down. Murray blows him down. Captain says he plays that game all the time, so it's time to play it. *'Song 13': Blow Me Down Jeff introduces the next song. *'Song 14':Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car Jeff introduces Jimmy Little and asks what his favorite song, which is the next one. *'Song 15': Morningtown Ride – featuring Jimmy Little. The Wiggles introduce Atsuko and she's from Nara City in Japan. She wears a kimono. They will sing Haru Ga Kita which means Spring Has Come. *'Song 16': Haru Ga Kita – featuring Atsuko Arai. The Wiggles say goodbye as the credits roll up in front of "Wiggly, Wiggly, World" planet, with the theme song playing. Cast The Wiggles * Greg Page * Murray Cook * Anthony Field * Jeff Fatt Also Featuring * Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword * Leeanne Ashley - Dorothy the Dinosaur * Cameron Lewis - Wags the Dog * Reem Hanwell - Henry the Octopus * Leanne Halloran - Officer Beaples Pirate Dancers * Kate Halloran * Cassandra Halloran * Jessica Halloran * Ben Murray * Corrine O'Rafferty * Sian Ryan Kids * Seren Anu * Kuiam Anu-David * Jacob Bilotta * William Bryant * Nathan Ellery * Clare Field * Joseph Field * Dominic Field * Tara Fitzgerald * Madison Goldsmith * Sophie Hendrix * Natalie Herron * Ceili Moore * Hamish Munro-Cook * Georgia Munro-Cook * Madison Page * Gabrielle Rawlings * Emma Rawlings * James Runge * Emma Ryan * Joshua Taig Album The "It's A Wiggly, Wiggly World" album was released on March 20, 2000. CD Songs *Porcupine Pie Gallery Prologue InTheWiggles'World2.jpg|Bee TheWigglesLogoinTVSeries2.jpg|The Wiggles Logo GregSingingInTheWigglesWorld.png|Greg singing DorothyinTVSeries2.jpg|Bee passing Dorothy IntheWiggles'World6.jpg|Bee in Wiggletown IntheWiggles'World7.jpg|Wags' World IntheWiggles'World8.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes playing ball WagsandTheWagettesinTVSeries2.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes WagsWorld-Back.jpg|The back of Wags' World OfficerBeaplesinTVSeries2.jpg|Officer Beaples IntheWiggles'World12.jpg|Captain Feathersword's dock IntheWiggles'World13.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his pirate crew on the S.S. Feathersword IntheWiggles'World14.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down IntheWiggles'World15.jpg|Seagull flying Seahorse.jpg|Seahorse HenryinTVSeries2.jpg|Henry the Octopus IntheWiggles'World18.jpg|Fish Seagull.jpg|Seagull IntheWiggles'World20.jpg|Seagull flying TheBigRedCarinCGI.jpg|The Big Red Car and Seagull WigglehouseinCGI.jpg|Wigglehouse It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld!Title.jpg|Title Card SparkleTransition.jpg|Sparkle transition Wiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Wiggly, Wiggly World TheWigglesinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Wiggles HereComeTheWiggles-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Here Come the Wiggles" OfficerBeaplesinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Officer Beaples HereComeTheWiggles-SongTitle.JPG|Song Title TheWigglesandOfficerBeaplesinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Officer Beaples OfficerBeaplesandthePoliceBand.jpg|Officer Beaples and the police band GregSingingHereComeTheWiggles.jpg|Greg singing TheOtherWigglesinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Other Wiggles HenryinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Henry the Octopus GregandHenryinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Greg and Henry HenryandJeffinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Henry and Jeff AnthonyandHenryinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Anthony and Henry Anthony,HenryandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Anthony, Henry and Officer Beaples TheWigglesandHenryinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry GregandJeffinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Greg and Jeff GreginIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Greg DorothyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur BeninIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Ben DorothyandHenryinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Henry DorothyDancinginIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Dorothy dancing DorothyandGreginIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Greg TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends CaptainFeatherswordinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainandHenryinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Captain and Henry CaptainFeatherswordTicklinginIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling everyone TheEarlyWigglyGroupinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group WagsWorldinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Wags World WagsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Wags the Dog Wags'Slide.jpg|Wags going for a slide HenryandWagsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Henry and Wags WagsandMurrayinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Wags and Murray WagsandAnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Wags and Anthony TheOppositeWigglyGroupinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheWigglyMascotsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots HereComeTheWiggles.jpg|"Here Comes The Wiggles" TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheMaleWiggleFriendsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends Captain,AnthonyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Captain, Anthony and Officer Beaples WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Wags and Captain TheLandWiggleFriendsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends MurrayinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Murray TheAwakeWigglesinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Awake Wiggles AnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Anthony JeffinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Jeff TheAwakeWigglyGroupinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheWigglyDancers.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers JeffandWagsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Jeff and Wags JeffandDorothyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyandGregWalkingArmtoArm.jpg|Dorothy and Greg GregandHenryWalkingArmtoArm.jpg|Greg and Henry MurrayandHenryinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Murray and Henry MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordWalkingArmtoArm.jpg|Murray and Captain CaptainandAnthonyWalkingArmtoArm.jpg|Captain and Anthony TheWigglyGroupWalkingArminArm.jpg|The Wiggly Group Walking Arm in Arm TheMaleWigglyGroupinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.png|The Wiggly Group Big Red Car File:TheBigRedCarinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Big Red Car IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide-Prologue.jpg|Greg IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide-Prologue2.jpg|Anthony AnthonyEatingCrackers.jpg|Anthony eating crackers IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide-Prologue3.jpg|Jeff IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide-Prologue4.jpg|Murray BigRedCarTransition-It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Big Red Car transition IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide.jpg|"In The Big Red Car We Like To Ride" BigRedCarinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Big Red Car TheWigglesSingingIntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide.jpg|The Wiggles singing IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide2.jpg|Rainbow IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide3.jpg|Scarecrow MadisonGoldsmith.jpg|Madison the Scarecrow IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide4.jpg|The Wiggles and Madison the Scarecrow JamesRungeinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|James the Cow IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide6.jpg|The Wiggles and 4 cows WiggleRainbowinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Wiggle Rainbow IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide7.jpg|Nathan the Kangaroo in meadow NathanEllery.jpg|Nathan the Kangaroo IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide8.jpg|The Wiggles and a kangaroo IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide9.jpg|Scarecrow, 4 cows and kangaroo IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide10.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car (Notice that S.S Feathersword is seen in the background) TheAnimals.jpg|The animals dancing Meadow.jpg|Meadow Special Guests ILovetoHaveaDancewithDorothy-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Slim Dusty ILovetoHaveaDancewithDorothy-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title GregSingingILovetoHaveaDancewithDorothy.jpg|Greg singing ILovetoHaveaDancewithDorothy.jpg|"I Love to Have a Dance with Dorothy" AnthonyandMurrayinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheWiggles,SlimandDorothy.jpg|The Wiggles, Slim and Dorothy SlimDustyPlayingGuitar.jpg|Slim Dusty playing his guitar ILovetoHaveaDancewithDorothy3.jpg|Wags the Dog SlimDustySingingILovetoHaveaDancewithDorothy.jpg|Slim singing TheWiggles,WagsandSlimDusty.jpg|The Wiggles, Wags and Slim Dusty WagsandTheWigglesinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Wags and the Wiggles ILovetoHaveaDancewithDorothy4.jpg|Henry the Octopus TheWiggles,HenryandSlimDusty.jpg|The Wiggles, Henry and Slim Dusty ILovetoHaveaDancewithDorothy5.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Slim Dusty. CaptainFeatherswordDancinginIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandSlimDusty.jpg|''"Well, blow me down."'' TheWigglesandSlimDusty3.jpg|The Wiggles and Slim Dusty Slim'sLegs.jpg|Slim's legs GregandSlimDustySingingILovetoHaveaDancewithDorothy.jpg|Greg and Slim singing TheAwakeWigglyGroupandSlimDusty.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group and Slim TheEarlyWigglyGroupandSlimDusty.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group and Slim TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupandSlimDusty.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group and Slim TheOppositeWigglyGroupandSlimDusty.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group and Slim TheWigglyGroupandSlimDusty.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Slim Dusty JosephFieldinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Joseph Field Murray,JeffandChristineAnu.jpg|Murray greeting Christine Anu KuiamAnu-David.jpg|Kuiam TheWigglesandChristineAnu.jpg|The Wiggles and Christine Anu TabaNaba-Prologue.jpg|Christine Anu talking about "Taba Naba" JeffPlayingHofnerBassGuitarinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Jeff playing Hofner bass guitar TabaNaba-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title ChristineAnuSingingTabaNaba.jpg|Christine singing ChristineAnu.jpg|Christine TabaNaba.jpg|"Taba Naba" GregSingingTabaNaba.jpg|Greg singing EmmaRyaninIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Emma JacobBilotta.jpg|Jacob Wheelchair.jpg|Jacob's wheelchair JoshuaTaig.jpg|Joshua DominicFieldinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Dominic Field MurrayandChristineAnu.jpg|Murray playing Takamine acoustic guitar GeorgiainIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Georgia KeelinMacDonald.jpg|Keelin MacDonald ClareFieldinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Clare SophieHendrixinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Sophie GregandChristineAnuSingingTabaNaba.jpg|Greg and Christine AnthonyintheOutback.jpg|Anthony in the outback RolfandAnthony.jpg|Rolf and Anthony WobbleBoard.jpg|Rolf showing Anthony his wobble board TieMeKangarooDownSport-Prologue.jpg|Rolf playing wobble board TreeLeavesTransition.jpg|Tree leaves transition RolfPlayingWobbleBoard.jpg|Rolf playing the wobble board RolfHarrisSingingTieMeKangarooDownSport.jpg|Rolf singing while playing wobbly board WatchMeWallabiesFeed,Mate.jpg|''"Watch me wallabies feed, mate"'' TieMeKangarooDownSport-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title TieMeKangarooDownSport.jpg|"Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport" KeepMeCockatooCool,Curl.jpg|''"Keep me cockatoo cool, Curl"'' GregasaCockatoo.jpg|Greg as a cockatoo GregandAnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Greg and Anthony TakeMeKoalaBack,Jack.jpg|''"Take me koala back, Jack"'' MindMePlatypusDuck,Bill.jpg|''"Mind me platypus duck, Bill"'' GregSingingTieMeKangarooDownSport.jpg|Greg singing MurrayandJeffinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Murray and Jeff SingWithMe-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy's Garden GregandKamahl.jpg|Greg and Kamahl DorothyandAnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony SingWithMe-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title SingwithMe.png|"Sing With Me" DorothySingingSingWithMe.jpg|Dorothy singing KamahlSingingSingWithMe.jpg|Kamahl singing DorothyandKamahl.jpg|Dorothy and Kamahl MurrayandDorothyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Murray and Dorothy Wags,AnthonyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Wags, Anthony and Officer Beaples TheAwakeWigglesinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|The Awake Wiggles MurrayandSkally.jpg|Murray and Skally dancing DorothyandWagsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Wags GreginDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Greg SkallyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Skally MurrayinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Murray JeffinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Jeff JeffandWagsinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Jeff and Wags Jeff,WagsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Jeff, Wags and Officer Beaples OfficerBeaplesinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Officer Beaples FluffyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Fluffy Anthony,WagsandCartwhelle.jpg|Anthony, Wags and Cartwhelle SingWithMe7.jpg|Wags CartwhelleinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Cartwhelle DorothyandKamahlSinging.jpg|Dorothy and Kamahl singing Pirate Dancing & Rosy Tea HeyHeyHeyWe'reAllPirateDancing-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing CaptainandAnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword CaptainandGreginIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Greg and Captain Feathersword AnthonyPlayingDrumsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Anthony playing the drums HeyHeyHeyWe'reAllPirateDancing-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title HeyHeyHeyWe'reAllPirateDancing.jpg|"Hey, Hey, Hey We're All Pirate Dancing" GregSingingHeyHeyHeyWe'reAllPirateDancing.jpg|Greg singing JessicaHalloraninIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Pirate Jessie KateandJessicaHalloran.jpg|Kate and Jessie JoshuaTaigasPirate.jpg|Joshua in pirate costume RedStarryKeyboardinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.png|Red Starry Keyboard TheWigglyDrumsetinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.png|The Wiggly Drum Set DominicFieldandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|Dominic and Georgia CassandraHalloraninIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Pirate Cassie TheUnforgottenWigglesinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar TheProWigglyHumansinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans KateHalloraninIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Pirate Kate WilliamBryant.jpg|Pirate William TaraFitzgeraldinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Tara in pirate costume ClareFieldasPirate.jpg|Clare in pirate costume TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans AnotherCuppa-Prologue.jpg|Greg, Captain and Dorothy AnotherCuppa-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title GregSingingAnotherCuppa.jpg|Greg singing CaptainandGreginDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Captain and Greg in Dorothy's garden CaptainFeatherswordSingingAnotherCuppa.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing CaptainFeatherswordDrinkingRosyTea.jpg|Captain Feathersword drinking rosy tea DorothySingingAnotherCuppa.jpg|Dorothy singing AnotherCuppa.jpg|"Another Cuppa" GregandJeffinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregandMurrayinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Greg and Murray TheOtherWigglesSingingAnotherCuppa.jpg|The Other Wiggles singing CaptainandDorothyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TheNonrealisticWigglesinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles GregandAnthonyinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Greg and Anthony TheOtherWigglyHumansinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans TheWigglesandDorothyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Starry Night Flashback MurrayPlayingYellowTakamineGuitarinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Murray playing yellow Takamine guitar StarryNight-2000Prologue.jpg|Murray MurrayThinking.jpg|Murray thinking MurrayPlayingStarryAcousticGuitarinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Murray playing Starry acoustic guitar StarryAcousticGuitarinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Starry Acoustic Guitar StarryNight-PrologueFlashbackVersion.jpg|''"The stars are so beautiful. I just have to serenade them."'' StarryNight-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title StarryNight-FlashbackVersion.jpg|Murray sings "Starry Night" StarryNight-FlashbackVersion2.jpg|''"I wish I could see my favorite star formation: "The Great Guitar"."'' StarryNight-FlashbackVersion3.jpg|''"Wow, look!"'' StarryNight-FlashbackVersion4.jpg|The Great Guitar StarryNight-FlashbackVersion5.jpg|''"I've always wanted to play with the big stars!"'' A Leaky Boat SixMonthsinaLeakyBoat-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Tim Finn TheS.SFeatherswordTransitioninIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The S.S Feathersword transition ThePirateDancers.jpg|The Pirate Dancers SixMonthsinaLeakyBoat-SongTitle.jpg|Song title TheS.SFeatherswordinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The S.S Feathersword GregandTimFinn.jpg|Greg and Tim Finn singing and playing guitars Captain,GregandTimFinn.jpg|Captain, Greg and Tim CassandraandJessicaHalloraninIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Halloran sisters as pirates CorrineO'Rafferty.jpg|Corrine O'Rafferty TimFinn.jpg|Tim Finn SixMonthsinaLeakyBoat.jpg|"Six Months In A Leaky Boat" SianRyaninIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Pirate Sian MurrayPlayingHofnerBassGuitarinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Murray playing Hofner bass guitar JeffandAnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard and Anthony playing the drums JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard GregPlayingRedStarryGuitarinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Greg playing Red Starry Guitar GregSingingSixMonthsinaLeakyBoat.jpg|Greg singing TheWiggles,TimandCaptain.jpg|The Wiggles, Tim and Captain One Little Coyote GregandMurrayinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Greg and Murray OneLittleCoyote-Prologue.png|Greg and Murray introducing "One Little Coyote" BeeTransitioninIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Bee transition GregSingingOneLittleCoyote.jpg|Greg singing OneLittleCoyote-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title OneLittleCoyote.jpg|Greg and the One Little Coyote Greg,MurrayandGeorgia.jpg|Greg, Murray and Georgia MurrayandGeorgiaMunro-CookinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Murray and Georgia as 2 wise owls TheOtherWigglesasElks.jpg|The Other Wiggles as elks OneLittleCoyote2.jpg|The Wiggles TheOtherWigglesPlayingBugles.jpg|The Other Wiggles playing bugles OneLittleCoyote5.jpg|Greg and the 4 cows OneLittleCoyote3.jpg|Anthony, Wags and the Wagettes Wags,AnthonyandtheWagettes.jpg|Anthony, Wags and the Wagettes whistling OneLittleCoyote6.jpg|The Other Wiggles and 3 kids as 6 beavers GabrielleinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Gabrielle EmmaRawlings.jpg|Emma OneLittleCoyote7.jpg|7 Geese OneLittleCoyote8.jpg|8 mustang OneLittleCoyote9.jpg|9 buffalos TheNonrealisticWigglesinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles MadisonPage.jpg|Madison DominicasaBuffalo.jpg|Dominic as a buffalo CeiliinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Ceili as a mustang JacobBilottaasaGoose.jpg|Jacob as a goose NatalieHerron.jpg|Natalie as a beaver SkallyWhistling.jpg|Skally whistling CorrineasthePurpleCow.jpg|Corrine the Purple Cow MadisonGoldsmithastheBlueCow.jpg|Madison as the blue cow AnthonyPlayingBugle.jpg|Anthony playing the bugle AnthonyasanElk.jpg|Anthony as an elk GeorgiaasanOwl.jpg|Georgia as an owl OneLittleCoyote4.jpg|"One Little Coyote" Blow Me Down! BlowMeDown-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and his pirates BlowMeDown-Prologue2.jpg|"Well, blow me down." TheWigglesandthePiratesBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDown.jpg|The Wiggles and the pirates blowing Captain Feathersword down BlowMeDown-Prologue3.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down BlowMeDown-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title BlowMeDown.jpg|"Blow Me Down" TheAwakeWigglyHumansinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans GregSingingBlowMeDown.jpg|Greg singing TheProWigglyHumansBlowingAnthonyDown.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans blowing Anthony down AnthonyFallingDowninIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Anthony falling down TheAwakeWigglyHumansBlowingJeffDown.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans blowing Jeff down JeffFallingDowninIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Jeff falling down TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansBlowingMurrayDown.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans blowing Murray down MurrayFallingDown.jpg|Murray falling down WagsinBlowMeDown.jpg|Wags The Dog EveryoneBlowingWagsDown.jpg|Everyone blowing Wags down WagsFallingDown.jpg|Wags falling down EveryoneBlowingGregDown.jpg|Everyone blowing Greg down Big Red Car #2 Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar-Prologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car" BigRedCarTransition-It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld2.jpg|Big Red Car transition BigRedCar'sLights.jpg|''"Hey Wiggles, let's got for a ride in the Big Red Car."'' Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar.jpg|"Let's Go We're Riding In Our Big Red Car" Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar2.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar and Anthony GregSingingLet'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg singing Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar3.jpg|The Wiggles riding in the Big Red Car Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar8.jpg|The Wiggles passing a playground OfficerBeaplesinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld2.jpg|Officer Beaples Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar6.jpg|''"Hi, Officer Beaples."'' TheWiggleFriendsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Wiggle Friends TheWiggleFriendsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Wiggle Friends and Officer Beaples JeffSleepinginIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Jeff sleeping Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar4.jpg|''"Oh no! Jeff's falling asleep! Will we wake him up? No, let's let him sleep. Sweet dreams, Jeff."'' Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar7.jpg|The Wiggles passing a green house Let'sGo!We'reRidingintheBigRedCar5.jpg|The Wiggles passing a castle The Wiggly Train MorningtownRide-Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Jimmy Little JeffandJimmyLittle.jpg|Jeff pointing Jimmy to the Wiggly Train TrainTransitioninIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Train transition MorningtownRide.jpg|Morningtown Ride MorningtownRide-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title GregSingingMorningtownRide.jpg|Greg on train Greg,WagsandJimmyLittle.jpg|Greg, Wags and Jimmy Little GregandJimmyLittle.jpg|Greg and Jimmy TheWigglyTrain.jpg|The Wiggly Train WagsandJimmyLittle.jpg|Wags and Jimmy JimmyLittleSingingMorningtownRide.jpg|Jimmy singing AnthonyPlayingBlackTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing black Takamine acoustic guitar Dorothy,HenryandTheWagettes.jpg|Dorothy, Henry and the Wagettes TheWagettesinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Wagettes JimmyLittle.jpg|Jimmy Little blowing train whistle OfficerBeaplesonTheWigglyTrain.jpg|Officer Beaples on the Wiggly Train Haru Ga Kita (Spring Has Come) HaruGaKita-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Atskuo Arai AtsukoArai.jpg|Atsuko HaruGaKita-SongTitle.jpg HaruGaKita.jpg|"Haru Ga Kita" AtsukoAraiSingingHaruGaKita.jpg|Atsuko singing AnthonyinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Anthony GregSingingHaruGaKita.jpg|Greg singing JeffPlayingMarimba.jpg|Jeff playing marimba MurrayPlayingYellowTakamineGuitarinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|Murray playing Takamine acoustic guitar GregandAtsukoAraiSingingHaruGaKita.jpg|Greg and Atsuko singing End Credits It'saWiggly,WigglyWorldEndCredits.jpg|End Credits WigglyWigglyWorldPlanet.jpg|Wiggly Wiggly World Planet BeeandFlower2000CopyrightLogo.png|Bee and Flower 2000 Copyright Logo Other WigglesVideosPreview.jpg|A trailer of The Wiggles' videos IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide-RareVersion.jpg|Rare version of "In the Big Red Car We Like to Ride" from album commercial MorningtownRide-RareVersion.jpg|Rare version of "Morningtown Ride" from album commercial It'saWiggly,WigglyWorldExtendedScene.jpg|An extended scene from the album commercial AnthonyandMurrayinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldAlternateShot.jpg|An alternate shot from the album commercial Jeffin2005Interview.jpg|Jeff in 2005 bonus clip JimmyLittlein2005.jpg|Jimmy Little Jeffin2005Interview2.jpg|Jeff greeting Joy McKean JoyMcKean.jpg|Joy McKean Slim Dusty.jpg|Slim Dusty in picture SlimDusty2.jpg|Slim Dusty in another picture SlimDusty3.jpg|Slim Dusty in another picture SlimDustyandAnneKirkpatrick.jpg|Slim Dusty and Anne Kirkpatrick Jeffin2005Interview3.jpg|"Thank you for sharing Slim's stories with us." JeffandJoyMcKean.jpg|Jeff giving award to Joy McKean ChristineAnuin2005.jpg|Christine Anu in bonus clip Wiggly,WigglyWorld!Trailer.png Wiggly,WigglyWorldTrailer1.png Wiggly,WigglyWorldTrailer3.png Wiggly,WigglyWorldTrailer4.png Wiggly,WigglyWorldtrailer5.png DVD Menu It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-DVDMenu.png|Main menu (Song used: In the Wiggles World) TheWigglesandDorothyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld!-DVDMenu.jpg TheWigglesandCaptaininIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld!-DVDMenu.jpg TheWigglesandWagsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-DVDMenu.jpg TheWigglesandHenryinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld!-DVDMenu.jpg TheWigglesandDorothyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-DVDMenu2.jpg It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song Selection Menu (song used: Blow Me Down) It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song Selection Menu 2 (song used: Hey, Hey, Hey, We're all Pirate Dancing) It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features Menu (song used: I Love to Have a Dance with Dorothy) It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles Menu (song used: Let's Go! We're Riding in the Big Red Car) It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld!-TrailersMenu.jpg|Trailers (US version only) USTrailersMenu-It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld!Version.jpg|Trailer selection for other Wiggles videos (Song used: Get Ready to Wiggle) Transitions and Animations (Main menu: We see space and the stars, when a constellation forms the Wiggles' logo. It shines for a moment than we scroll down fast to Earth, which is saying the title, "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World!" More brighter stars start to shine, a comet shoots by, and The Wiggles pop out of Earth, the logo pops down at the top, and the options show up at the left and right sides of the screen. (Note: This part can only be found on the AU version. On the US version, it skips straight to the menu. The Wiggles' friends pop out of places.) (Songs, Extras, and Subtitles: A sound effect is heard, than the Wiggles pop back in, the logo goes away, and the options disappear, too. A character pops up in Earth (depending on the menu) and it moves left or right (also depending on the menu) On songs, It is Captain and it moves left. an anchor appears on the bottom and the options come down. His ship sails in the background. On Extras, It is Dorothy and it moves right, and roses fall. On Subtitles, The Big Red Car appears and drives around Earth.) DVD and VHS Gallery It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld!-DVD.jpg|DVD Cover It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld!-Disc.jpg|Disc Wiggly,WigglyWorld-USVHSCover.jpg|US VHS Cover Wiggly,WigglyWorldVHS.jpg|US VHS Wiggly,WigglyWorldFullDVDCover.jpg|US DVD Cover Wiggly,WigglyWorldDVD.jpg|US Disc 20160731_174010.jpg|Booklet 819DxMjy3jL._SL1500_.jpg|US Re-release cover 91WjWM7ZoOL._SL1500_.jpg|US Re-release back cover 11000.png|Disc It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-DVDRe-release.jpg|Re-release cover Hoop-Dee-Doo!+It'sAWiggly,WigglyWorldFullDVDCover.jpg|UK Cover (also includes Hoop-Dee-Doo!) 4.jpg|HK DVD Cover $_98.JPG|Canadian VHS Cover Promo Picture Slideshow It'saWiggly,WigglyWorldPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture TheWigglesin1999PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture TheWigglyGroupin1999PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture TheWigglyGroupin1999PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture #2 TheWiggleFriendsin1999PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in promo picture Slim Dusty with The Wiggles.jpg|The Wiggles and Slim Dusty in promo picture TheWigglesandKamahl.jpg|The Wiggles and Kamahl in promo picture TheWigglesandTimFinn.jpg|The Wiggles and Tim Finn in promo picture TheWigglesandJimmyLittle.jpg|The Wiggles and Jimmy Little in promo picture TheWigglesandAtsukoArai.jpg|The Wiggles, Paul Field and Astuko Arai in promo picture TheWigglesandJimmyLittle2.jpg|Another promo picture of The Wiggles and Jimmy Little TheWigglesandBobCarr.jpg|The Wiggles with awards TheWigglesin1999PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #2 Anthony,PaulandSlimDusty.jpg|Anthony, Paul and Slim Dusty in promo picture TheWigglesandSlimDusty.jpg|The Wiggles and Slim Dusty in promo picture #2 TheWigglesandSlimDusty2.jpg|The Wiggles and Slim Dusty in promo picture #3 HereComeTheWiggles-PromoPicture.jpg|"Here Come the Wiggles" It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-ColoringPicture.jpg|Coloring picture WWCD launch1-1-.jpg|One Million Album Sales WWCD launch3-1-.jpg Concert1-1-.jpg Dorothyin2000PromoPicture1.jpeg Dorothyin2000PromoPicture2.jpeg Dorothyin2000PromoPicture3.jpeg TheWigglesin2000PromoPicture.jpeg TheWigglyFriendsin2000PromoPicture.jpeg CaptainFeatherswordin2000PromoPicture.jpeg Wagsin2000PromoPicture.jpeg Henryin2000PromoPicture.jpeg Gregin2000PromoPicture.jpeg Murrayin2000PromoPicture.jpeg Jeffin2000PromoPicture.jpeg TheWigglyGroupin2000PromoPicture.jpeg TheWigglyGroupin2000PromoPicture2.jpeg It'sAWigglyWigglyWorld-MusicSamples.jpeg|Music Samples Ashes 2-1-.jpg TheWigglyGroupin1999PromoPicture3.jpeg Anthonyin2000PromoPicture.jpeg Jeffin2000PromoPicture2.jpeg Murrayin2000PromoPicture2.jpeg Gregin2000PromoPicture2.jpeg Jeff,DorothyandBrookeWarne.jpg TheWigglesin1999PromoPicture3.jpeg TabaNaba-Recording.jpg|Recording: “Taba Naba” GregandMurrayin2000.jpg|Greg holding CD and Murray holding yellow Takamine guitar Trivia *This video was released in the US under the name "Wiggly, Wiggly World". Very similar to the original title except without the "It's A" part. *The second time Jeff plays Hofner bass guitar. The first time was Yummy Yummy (re-recording). *This is the last video for the Red Starry Guitar and the Yellow Takamine Guitar. *Starry Night was actually a flashback from Wiggly TV/Wiggly Play Time and The Wiggles (TV Series 2). *Wags The Dog's third costume and his third outfit returns in It's A Wiggly, Wiggly World video after being absent for a whole year since December 1998. *Anthony starts playing drums again in this video after 4 years since 1996. *Since this video has the Series 2 intro, it could act like the direct to video Series 2 finale. *Murray plays the acoustic guitar in "Haru Ga Kita (Spring Has Come)" but the music doesn't have any. *Murray's daughter, Georgia Munro-Cook can be seen in Hey, Hey, Hey, We're all Pirate Dancing and One Little Coyote. *Director Chisholm McTavish's hand is seen in some bloopers of the video. *The DVD release features a slightly different end credits than the VHS. The VHS credits feature the Wiggles World Planet in the background, and the DVD release doesn't. Also, it is in a different font. You can start to see the start of the original credits for about half a second behind the transition, before the new one starts. *Slim Dusty's wife Joy McKean is seen in a 2005 video clip with Jeff. *Christine Anu is seen in a 2005 video clip. *Jimmy Little is seen in a 2005 video clip. *This is the second video to have prologues on all the songs. The first was Yummy Yummy in 1994. *This is the first time Dorothy sings. * From 2014 onward, Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport does not appear on the iTunes release. *Human Nature is the only guest not to be shown on this video because the Wiggles recorded their own backing vocals and wild west sounds in One Little Coyote. *This is the only appearance for the Black Takamine Guitar. *There is a mistake about the UK version of The Wiggly Big Show. Because it's title is similar to this video and it's concert, these videos are sometimes mixed up. *The ending scene dialogue from Yummy Yummy (re-recording) is used at the start of the end credits. *The background for the intro for In the Big Red Car We Like to Ride used a snapshot from Counting and Numbers. *This the last appearance of Leanne Halloran as Officer Beaples. *This the last appearance of Irish Dancers from The Halloran School of Dance. *This video marks the second time Jeff doesn't play the Accordion. The first time was in Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (video). *This is the first Wiggles DVD/VHS to feature special guests. *This video was either filmed in 1999 or 2000 as the UK release of the Wiggly Big Show released in 2000 features footage from this video. *The DVD releawe was supposed to be released in 2002, But it was delayed to 2005. *Two songs was in tv series 2: Starry night and In the Wiggles World. *Captain Feathersword had more songs than any other character in this video. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggles World Series Category:2000 Category:Video competions of the VHS awards Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2000 DVDs Category:Videos Category:DVDs Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Music Category:Usa vhs Category:Series 2 Category:Series 2 Videos